


Under the Bleachers

by HaveAGoodeDay



Series: Brittana One Offs [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, One Shot, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveAGoodeDay/pseuds/HaveAGoodeDay
Summary: “I like it better with feelings.”Santana can't help but agree, hands coming up to cup either side of her girlfriend’s face.“It is.”“I like it best with you.”





	Under the Bleachers

“Mm, you taste like cherries.”

The sun comes down from in between the bleachers, slotted lines of light heating them up even more than each other’s heavy petting.

Brittany leans her forehead against her girlfriend’s, the short of the two leaned up against the pole keeping the seating above them up. It’s lunch, and everyone in this school except them is avoiding the unusually hot October heat in the cafeteria right now. It’s secluded enough Santana doesn’t swat her fingers away when they toy with the edge of her red boy shorts under the cheerleading skirt.

“Britt, I haven’t eaten cherries in weeks.” The darker haired girl laughs, though it’s cut short by long and skilled fingers rubbing light circles over her panties.

“Oh.” The blonde tilts her head, gets ready to kiss her again but remembers, “I had them for breakfast, it’s probably me.”

  
Santana leans up to connect their lips, nibbling on her lower one until Brittany open her mouth and lets Santana run her tongue across her own.

  
“Definitely you.” The girl nearly purrs, the motions going on below enough to get her soaked through the thin material and let Brittany’s hand speed up it’s pace. Taking a moment to once again check for company with a look both ways, Santana then reaches down too, and very deliberately pushes her fingertips on her girl’s clit.

 

 

That gets a reaction, the blonde nearly bucking into Santana’s palm with whispered sighs. Sure, they’re probably going to be late to class, but she can’t find a reason not to be when she feels Britt start sucking greedily on her neck, right below her ear.

 

 

With the pop that happens after, Santana surely will have a bright purple hickey there by the glee meeting this afternoon, and with the required Cheerio ponytail, the whole room will be staring at it.

  
Santana feels a chill down her spine, it a lovely way, the hot breaths of Brittany’s panting against the shell of her ear, she can practically feel the blonde on the edge.

 

Brittany comes with a high pitched yelp and burying her face in wavy, black hair. The orgasm has her fingers shaking against Santana, and the other girl topples over into ecstasy along with her.

  
One, two minutes pass, just them holding each other like that. There’s a flush over the bridge of Brittany’s nose and it has the darker haired girl kissing along the freckles there with it.

  
“I like it better with feelings.”

 

Santana can't help but agree, hands coming up to cup either side of her girlfriend’s face.

“It is.”

 

“I like it best with you.”

Santana’s heart swells, feels a bit too big for her chest. (Before Britt, she was sure she could never love like _this_ , so head over heels in that she can’t see anything before or after Brittany.)

 

“We should get back,” Santana reasons, trying to stop smiling like a little kid, “those nerds are probably worried about us by now.”

 

“It’s ok,” Brittany assures, “I told them. They’ll understand.”

 

Santana blushes, “You told them _what_?”

 

“I said,” Brittany tilts her head and repeats exactly what she’d told the rest of the glee clubbers, “My girlfriend’s really horny so watch my lunch for me.”

  
Santana doesn’t even get mad.

 

Especially when Rachel can’t look at either of them without turning the same shade as a cherry slushie.  


**Author's Note:**

> Try and rip this ship from my cold dead hands.


End file.
